Tell me how does it feel? NaruHina
by Shy Miku
Summary: She loved every part of him, the good the bad and even the ugly part of is past. But she didn't mind any of that because she loved him. But that all changed when he decided o cheat. Wasn't she good enough? She loved him, she gave him a family and yet it wasn't enough.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics of the song that is being used in this story! full credits go to the artist know as Halsey, the name of the song is called: Without Me. This song was what inspired me to write this fic! With that being said I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**_

🎶 Found you when your heart was broke

I filled your cup until it overflowed

Took it so far to keep you close

[Keep you close]

I was afraid to leave you on your own

I said I'd catch you if you fall [fall]

And if they laugh the fuck 'em all [all]

And then I got you off your knees

Put you right back on your feet

Just so you could take advantage of me🎶

When the 7th Hokage got home, it was after midnight and all the lights in his home were turned off and the kids were fast asleep. He made is way quietly to the bedroom that he shared with his wife. She was curled up in their bed under the covers, he quickly stripped down to his underwear and slid under the covers and was about to pull her close to his bare chest...

"So how long have you been sleeping with Sakura?" she asked, in almost a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

Naruto froze, to say he was shocked was a fucking understatement...

"H-h-hinata w-what are you talking about?" he asked, with a hint of panic in his voice.

She threw off the covers, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up "Don't fucking pretend with me Naruto!" She snapped. "How long?!, was I the only one in the village who didn't know you were fucking her!?"

Naruto was taken aback, he had never seen Hinata this angry.

He knew he fucked up and it was only a matter of time before he got caught.

"Hi-nata just calm down," he said, sitting up in the bed, he reaches out for her, his fingertips grazing her arm but she jerked off the bed away from him in disgust.

Naruto blue eyes widened, she had never refused his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said, in a low an dangerous voice, "I gave up everything for you Naruto, have loved you since I was a child!" her voice cracked and then came her tears.

"Hinata, am...am so sorry," he said, shame and regret filled him seeing that he was the cause of his wife tears.

It was just a one-time thing with Sakura, then it started happening every other week then he lost track of how it all started, it's been years! he really fucked up.

She threw him a chilling look.

"You're sorry?!" she asked, her tone was mocking "I gave up my clan, being Ninja, I married you, I gave you two kids! and helped you rebuild the Uzumaki clan and you turn around and fuck your childhood crush who's married to your best friend! and all you can say to my face is that your sorry" she spat out.

Naruto couldn't stop the shiver that racked his body from his wife's words. She was mad and hurt, and he's the cause of her pain.

She gave him love, a warm home, a family and this was how he repaid her. He felt his eyes begin to water, is marriage was about to end right before his eyes, and he didn't know how to stop that from happening.

He panicked at the thought of Hinata leaving him

He got out of bed and tried to approach her but she was having none of that, she took two steps back and her white eyes narrowed.

"Hina, it was just a one-time thing and I got caught up a-and s-she kept visiting me at the office," he stuttered "I didn't mean to hurt you Hinata," He said, his voice was low.

"How long," she growled. "Have to you been fucking her all this time I was inviting her and Sarada to have dinner with our family?!"

Naruto flinched at her question.

"Y-y-yes" his voice was a whisper, his head hung low.

Hinata stumbled back like she had been slapped across the face.

He looked up and tried to reach out for her "Hinata, I-I-I didn't..."

She held up her hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"You didn't come home for dinner yesterday, so I thought you were spending another night at the office again, so I packed a fresh change of clothes and re-heated your dinner and when I got there I knocked but got no answer. So I opened the door and was about to announce my arrival but was shocked at the sight of my husband fucking his childhood crush and his best friend's wife over his office desk," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto eyes widened for the second time that night.

How could he not have heard her come in and did his guards let her enter knowing that he had someone else in his office?... No this was not the time to blame anyone else but himself.

"Hina baby, t-this-this is just all a mistake," he said, His voice sounded desperate "I don't love Sakura, what we did meant nothing to me so please don't leave me."

"Our marriage meant nothing to you when you were fucking her all those times!" She yells, the pain in her voice was raw.

How could he do this to her, to them and their kids? wasn't she enough? What more could he have wanted...

"I fucked up Hinata, I shouldn't have let any of this happened but please let's talk about this" he pleaded.

"Talk?, I can't even stand the sight of you Naruto," she said in disgust, "Am leaving and am taking my children" her tone left no room for argument.

She stepped around him and started heading for the door.

"Hinta! hinata, wait!" He said, grabbing her by the arm to stop her from walking out on him.

She spun around and slapped him across the face, the force was so powerful it sent Naruto stubble back and nursing his cheek.

"I told you to not touch me" she spat, "The next time you'll be nursing more than your cheek Uzumaki." she was livid.

"Ok, I won't touch you but let's not do this to the kids Hina, I understand that you're upset and you have all right to be, but think about the kids," he said in a low voice.

"Did you think about our kids Naruto when she was under you? Did you think about how they would feel if they found out what you've been doing all this time, while they waited for you to showed up for their birthdays, dinner or just to come home?" her pain was raw in her voice.

He looked away from her

"That's what I thought," she said, before slamming the door behind her.

Naruto felt his whole world crumbling and he was the one who brought it upon himself but little did he know, Boruto was standing in the kitchen and heard every single word that was said.


End file.
